Serie de Song fic
by Fumofu-tan
Summary: Hero es un chico normal, un chico listo y amable pero siempre sufre las agresiones de sus compañeros    Basado en la canción de porta, Voces en mi interior. Y muchos mas Song fic a su elección  D


Hola amigos jejeje soy nuevita en hacer song fics y todo lo que tenga que ver con escritura y imaginación pero acá va una serie de song fic que planeo hacer con mucho animo ¡deberás! XD así el protagonista acá va ser Hero y excalibur va hacer la vocecilla malvada muahahhaha XD también el que le dedica cada nota como amigo imaginario XD

**Voces en mi interior (porta) **

Nunca he sido la clase de chicos que buscan pelea, soy un chico bajo perfil siempre he sido así y nunca nadie lo va a cambiar… pero aun así no se como me consigo la paliza diaria y lo que es peor no tengo a nadie que me acompañe, ya que esos malditos matones me apartan de los demás no me quedo que inventarte a ti Excalibur para desahogarme…

_Lunes 28 de septiembre del 2010_

_**-Querido amigo imaginario, hoy lo han vuelto a hacer. Los compañeros de la clase me han pegado y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder tan solo dicen qué soy un blando y un raro. Yo amo la música, el manga, el ordenador y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balón y qué, alguna vez lo intente por no estar solo en el recreo y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero y no se qué se siente si metes un gol y qué te abracen tus amigos como un ganador**_

_**Por no querer jugar mas es otro motivo, ¡PALIZA! por dejar a medias un partido.- **_leí lo que había escribido a veces pienso que a poco a poco me volveré loco y no resistiré mas por que ser diferente te aparta de los demás automáticamente ¡esperen se me ocurrió algo para escribir!-

_**Perdí las ganas de integrarme ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible llego tarde a clase, mis profes están hartos dicen qué he cambiado, ¿qué sabrán? a mis padres han llamado. Siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado le temo a la colleja del de atrás y del de al lado y hace tiempo no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida la ultima vez me esperaron 10 a la salida-**_Hice una breve pausa y vi brazo todo moreteado desde la ultima vez que me habían golpeado- _**papá me llama un problemático, la impotencia y el dolor me anularan o harán un coctel trágico. **_

-Hero POV-

Por una razón escribir me tranquilizo un poco me sentía con libertad, libertad que hace mucho me habían quitado esos malditos de Black Star y Soul Evans a veces me pregunto si ¿_**Puedo aguantar esta presión**_?que me martiriza cada día y de que soy obligado a aguantar.**-**_**No hace falta que lo aguantes**_**- **algo dentro de mi lo decía pero preferí hacer oídos sordos. A veces _**tengo ganas de acabar con todo- ¡PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES! **_**– ¡**quien esta hay!-estaba totalmente atemorizado mis padres dormían, nadie contesto di un gran suspiro de alivio ya era tarde eran las 00:00 tenia que dormir me acosté y caí profundamente dormido aunque no fue un placentero sueño.

Hay estaba yo en una oscuridad totalmente consumida y de pronto algo mas bien alguien me decía sin parar _-__**¡HAZLO, VAMOS!**__**Lo siento tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento.**_

_**Sentado desde tu pupitre el tiempo pasara mas lento yo si te entiendo y quizás pueda ayudarte juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte**_-¡quien eres tu contéstame!–la vos me ignoro completamente y prosiguió** -**_**sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos todo empieza en los pasillos, pasaras con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos sabes que los demás niños te marginaran, quieren verte llorar te encerraran en el sótano o el desván, a la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos, lo que te hace ser único aquí también te hace estar solo y si los profesores solo empeoran la cosa, que un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal-**_cada palabra era cierta esa voz me conocía perfectamente o ¿Qué?- _**todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo**__**para poder agredir una vez mas al objetivo**__**es decir, Tu, por que con eso se sacian**__**ellos se ríen pero a ti no te hace gracia**__**no es qué seas inferior, pero es qué el miedo te ciega**__**y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior**__**y es por eso te pegan**__-_de pronto me desperté todo sudado eso era un sueño o pesadilla vi el reloj rápidamente eran las 08:00 genial otra vez atrasado, mis padres ya se habían ido y otra vez estaba solo valla sorpresa . Todo estaba mal estaba en bóxers, no tenia ningún amigo y para colmo atrasado para ir al cole. No se como lo hice pero en menos de 10 minutos estaba en la puerta del colegio. Todos estaban en los salones o por lo menos eso creía yo hasta que escuche su voz.

_-__**¿quieres rajarle las venas**_hoy Soul? - esa voz no podía ser era Black Star mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado y viendo a mis dos matones diarios una sonreía como un tiburón tras su presa y el otro se tronaba los puños listos para golpearme, lo único que ise fue correr.

-¡no huyas cobarde!-grito Black star corriendo detrás de mi.

-Vamos joder ¡_**huir solo retrasa los problemas! **_Deja que te golpeemos rápido y todo acabara de una buena vez-corrió Soul a toda velocidad que ni medí cuenta de que estaba delante de mi cuando me di cuenta fue tarde… el me impacto con un certero puñetazo -¡_**mírate joder empiezas a dar**_** pena **enfrenta los problemas como hombre niñita!- se burlo una ves mas ese maldito peliblanco.

**-**_**¡Cada día tienes nuevos moratones **_y nosotros somos lo culpables y no haces nada eres un asco!-se acerco Black Star y me golpeo por la espalda y de hay no recuerdo mas excepto que desperté en la enfermería.

Después de esto el día pasó rápido y al fin había llegado a mi casa comí un poco y me fui acostar realmente necesitaba descansar después de esa paliza en la mañana que me dejo todo moreteado.

—Hero POV (sueño) —

-Otra vez no te libraste _**de esos pequeños matones**_**, **aprende alguna vez que _**tú, tienes que echarle un par de cojones-**_se acerco a mi un ¿pájaro blanco? .que se sentó en una silla al lado mío, mientras que yo estaba amarrado con unas cadena a una silla.

-**Puedo aguantar esta presión** tu tranquilo Hero tranquilo-pensaba ya que ese pájaro me golpeaba una y otra vez.

**-**eres un Baka lo ¿Sabes? vamos saca tu lado vengativo… cuantas humillaciones que _**no hace falta que las aguantes**_mira tu cuerpo llenos de moretones acaso no te cansas-me miro el pájaro directamente a los ojos – ¡contesta baka!

**- **pues a veces…_**tengo ganas de acabar con todo**_-dije mirando el piso

_**-¡pues acaba cuanto antes! no te rindas, qué tu esfuerzo no haya sido en ¡VALDE! esta vez yo se qué la suerte no te acompaña como ves hay veces qué la fuerza puede con la maña**_

_**No sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes que ser fuerte, escucha todo grupo tiene un líder asignado. Hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado la solución es afrontar la situación. No digo qué valla a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión ¿qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar? no aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar han perturbado tu inocencia**_

_**Sabes lo qué puede llegar a ocurrir ¿cuando se agota la paciencia? debes hacer algo ya, se qué estas cansado a decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado, Tu véngate, apúntate, anota cada nombre devuélveles, ven demuéstrame qué eres un hombre se qué corre por tus venas, el rencor te ha envenenado no era esto lo ¿qué querían? quien se lo hubiera pensado-**_termino de sermonear el pájaro –¿ piensas aguantar esta presión una vez mas?

De pronto desperté de golpe estaba decidido no _**Puedo aguantar esta presión **_y si _**tengo ganas de acabar con todo, ¡púes acabare cuanto antes!**__-_fui directo a mi diario para planear todo para acabar de una vez por todas.

Martes 29 de septiembre del 2010

_**Oigo voces **__que__** hay en mi interior y gritan, ¡HAZLO, VAMOS! **_Y e decidido escucharlas ya no me importa nada antes de morir yo a manos de esos matones, los adelantare y los matare ya vasta de cojones me hare hombre ya no me importa nada juro que se lamentaran de a verme golpeado.- una sonrisa sádica salió del chico.

Al otro día.

_**-Hoy, me dije mil veces a mi mismo, no lo hagas, son buenos chicos pero me empujaron al abismo. Llegue a ese punto sin retorno ese en el qué todo te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno ese día llegue pronto al cole y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra: de nada y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manazas, como de costumbre allí nadie hacia nada unos se reían y otros apartaban las miradas –**_pero una sonrisa se asomo a mi rostro _**trague saliva desde el suelo resignado pues sabría qué ese mismo día todo habría terminar**_jajaja al fin estos malnacidos se van arrepentir

_**Ya no me quedan lágrimas, solo risa enfermiza vais a morir y lo ultimo que vais a oíd**_

_**Es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza- **_estaba de los mas fascinado planeando mi plan hasta que sonó campana para el recreo-ya es hora -susurre.

_**-en mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina**_ esperaba atento para acecinar _**y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina**_ tenia todo planeado _**espere a que todos se hallasen en clase**__**y el pasillo despejado**_ en el recreo me dedique a que por _**mientras el conserje tomaba café**__**las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé**_después de _esto __**subí a la mía que estaba en un 4 piso**_

_**y cerré una puerta desde fuera con sigilo si abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible**_

_**¡SORPRESA! no les dio tiempo a reaccionar eche un fosforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar **_JaJa no podía parar de reír por una razón me sentía libre **puedo recordar los gritos, sinfonía irresistible** **los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas** por ejemplo Black star quemaduras graves pero la de Soul jajajajj _**Pero**_ lo aseguro _**no me volverá a molestar**_eso si lejos lo mejor fue _**la profesora histérica huyendo de las llamas**__**salto por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar.**_

Un mes después

_**-a pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas**_

_**Aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frio y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo -**_pero que me interesa solo me preocupo por mi y por mi amigo.- **a veces **conExcalibur **pensamos imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera **pero después pienso que** me tengo que controlar, se que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar **y hay empezare a rezar para mi perdón hay dios **me arrepiento…!Lo juro! a ¿quien quiero engañar? **Esto va en verdad querido dios cuando salga de acá prepárense por que a todo ser viviente voy a matar…

Espero que le haya gustado mucho así recuerden dejarme un reviews XD así si déjenme unas canciones que le gusten a lo mejor me inspiro y hago un son-fics con ella XD

Si lo se deje totalmente deschavetado a Hero XD así no me culpen por la muerte de Soul echen la culpa al sabio detin marin XD


End file.
